


even if i have to die for you

by ProwlingThunder



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Failed Attempt To Thwart The Chip, Gen, Pregnancy, V Has A Plan, failed experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: The plan, as far as V had thought it through, was simple.V talked him around.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V
Kudos: 13





	even if i have to die for you

V had a plan.

The plan, as far as V had thought it through, was simple and ridiculous and Johnny told her very clearly she was fucked in the head; when they started planning, it was _still_ her head. It only had a few steps. Slow down the rewrite with drugs, even though it meant he was sloughing through everything to do anything. Divert the chip; don't pull it out, don't even touch it if can be helped, but divert it so that it had to run elsewhere before it hit her brain, make it take even longer, a little slower, make it travel in pulses through the rest of her synapses. Give it somewhere else to nest instead of her brain (new neural connections would be easier for it to write on instead of rewriting mine, she reasoned; it's a computer, but even it will save energy by taking the path of least resistance).

Get pregnant.

V talked him around to it, eventually. It helped that there were hormones flooding Their system, pregnancy fucking with their brains, chemicals in their blood that said _this is mine and I will protect it;_ it helped that V started taking more care with her (their) body, taking cover more often, wearing body armor, staying at longer range. V talked him around onto it, having a body of his own (having a body from hers), being his own person (being her son) and having a network that could be relied on (it takes a village to raise a child.)

It helped that she didn't try to talk him away from his ideology. She didn't share it, didn't approve, but she didn't disapprove and swore (you're not my son yet, Johnny, but you will be) to support him if he tried to take Arasaka on again, later. He'd have longer to plan, if he still wanted to go that route.

V talked him around.

And then. It failed.

And then V was gone, and it was just Johnny in ~~her~~ his (their) head, and fucking pregnancy hormones, and a swollen belly heavy with a child that (was supposed to be him) he damned sure didn't have the first clue about raising (he didn't want a child, he wanted to be the child, get the maternal bond he'd missed from his own youth) and ankles that hurt all the damned time and a ripperdoc who wouldn't do a _damned thing about them._

The ripper knew. Knew the plan, knew it had failed, knew that V was gone (he hadn't bought on with calling her mom (I'm not your mother, Johnny, I'm just V)) and he was left in her place in ~~his~~ her (their) body and.

"The fuck am I supposed to do _now?"_

"Put your ankles up to reduce the swelling," Vik told him, pressing a spoon and a bowl of ice cream and _something_ into his hands.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen!"

"It was slim odds in the beginning. We always knew it might be for nothing."


End file.
